


The Good, The Bad, & The Dirty

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, House Party, M/M, Underage Drinking, i've been listening to way too much Panic as you can tell by the majority of these titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you wanna start a fight,<br/>you better throw the first punch,<br/>make it a good one." </p><p>The first big party of senior year is about to go down at Kylo Ren's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad, & The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So another installment of this series is here, woop woop! I'm getting back to posting more regularly with this series so hopefully that will stick! I got a bit carried away with this so I do apologize but what can I say? I've been going back to my inspirations and it's been helping me a lot stay inspired, writing wise with this series. So I figured, just in time for back to school, the latest in the Kylux High School Series! :) xx

With the dog days of summer drawing to a close, it was time for everyone to go back to school. For Kylo, Hux, and Phasma, the three of them couldn’t wait to start their senior year. It had been an interesting summer, with the three of them spread out all summer long. Now, fall was quickly approaching and all they wanted to do was get back to Fern Oleander High and rule the halls like the badasses that they were. 

Senior year was to shape up to be everyone’s year. The three of them had almost every class together, Kylo Ren and Phasma each had a prime spot in the school parking lot, and everyone had study hall for eighth period which meant early dismissal every day. Not to mention, no more gym class for anyone. They had a good feeling things were going to be really good this year. 

It was Wednesday night at the Solo residence where Han, Leia and Kylo were all having dinner together. Things had been tense around the house after Han grounded Kylo for running off on his uncle and flying back to Wisconsin with his boyfriend. Han and Leia were livid with him for doing something so foolish. Of course, Hux didn’t exactly get away with it either, as he had to repay his father for the extra plane ticket Hux bought on his father’s credit card. Not only were certain driving privileges revoked, but Kylo now had a curfew. It couldn’t get worse for Kylo to be at home. 

“So I was talking to my brother earlier,” Leia announced as she took a seat at the dinner table. “Rey is coming to visit over the holiday weekend!” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and groaned. While things between him and his cousin were slightly better, he couldn’t give her the benefit of the doubt when she didn’t help cover for him as he was making his great escape back to Wisconsin with his boyfriend. In fact, it made him dislike her all over again after spending the whole summer working together. Of all the solids she could’ve given him, this was the biggest one and she went on to blab to Luke that Kylo wasn’t coming back, which made Kylo’s homecoming much worse. 

“Why?” Kylo groaned. “Doesn’t she have friends to hang out with in New York?” 

“Hey,” Han cleared his throat, pointing his fork at his son. “Don’t be a smartass. She’s family.” 

“I’m just saying, what fun is there to have here? It’s not like I can drive her out to the Dells with my friends since you revoked some of my driving privileges.” 

“Watch it…” 

“Ben, your father and I have been doing some talking,” Leia spoke up, trying to clear the air. “Since Rey will be here for the Labor Day weekend, we’ve decided that we’ll take into consideration extending your curfew and giving you back some driving privileges.” 

“So does that mean I’m not grounded?” Kylo’s voice had a sense of excitement. 

“That’s not what we said,” said Han. 

Kylo frowned. He knew this was too good to be true. 

“Han,” said Leia sternly, turning to her son. “Ben, just because Rey is in town, that doesn’t mean you two can go wild and crazy into the wee hours.” 

Kylo scoffed. There was no way that Rey would want to go wild and crazy, especially if it was with her cousin and his friends. She’d probably would much rather stay here with his folks.

“Show her around where you and your friends hang out,” Leia suggested. “You could even take her to the big game tomorrow night! I’m sure she’d love to see your football team.” 

“Um…I guess?” Kylo almost forgot that there was a home game tomorrow. Normally he’d have a party during the game and then afterward, everyone on the team would make their way to Kylo’s and the party would really get started from there. But with him grounded, was it worth the risk throwing anything if Rey was going to be here? 

“Which reminds me,” Leia turned to Han. “Are we still going up to Green Bay Friday? It’s just that I bought those tickets so long ago, I almost forgot until Luke called. You know, I would hate for us to have to cancel but if Rey is coming in…” 

“Well, then let’s not go if you’re so worried,” said Han. 

Leia thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. “I really do want to go up to Green Bay. We’ve been dying to go and it’d be a waste to just cancel those reservations at such short notice. Besides, we’ll come back Saturday afternoon and we can all do something together after!” 

Kylo looked at the two of them with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe it. After all that went down, these two were really going to leave him with the house. He wasn’t going to be alone, sure, but still. It was a strange sign that was telling him that he had to have this party. Was it risky? Sure, but it was a hell of a lot more fun than what they could do with the car. He couldn’t wait get this party started…

 

“What I don’t understand,” said Rey, hiding the knick knacks in the cupboard, “is how Han and Leia haven’t already figured out that every time they go out of town, you’re trashing their place with the entire student body.”  
“Oh, you foolish child, it’s that simple,” Kylo smiled, bringing the keg in the kitchen with Hux. “I have a plan laid out with precision. You can’t possibly think I do this so carelessly, do you?” 

“Considering this is you we’re talking about, I’m not sure what to expect out of you.” 

Hux snickered at Rey’s remark. Though she wasn’t completely on board with helping Kylo throw his party, Rey figured it wouldn’t be that bad and perhaps it would shed a new light on her cousin. Who knows, he could actually be cool for a change. 

“Question,” Phasma walked into the kitchen holding a clear bottle in the shape of a skull. “Do you think anyone is going to drink from this? I mean aesthetic purposes aside, is this stuff even good?” 

“Just mix it in with the punch over there,” said Kylo. “I thought you didn’t have anything from home you could find?” 

“It was from Mimi when she visited the other week. I almost forgot that I had this until this morning.” 

“How many people do you suppose will be here tonight?” Rey asked. 

“Well, this is the first home game of the season, so I’d say, at least the entire football team will be here,” Kylo answered. 

“Don’t forget cheerleaders, dance team, and anyone else who went to the game,” added Hux. 

Kylo nodded. “We’re gonna have a lot of people here.” 

Rey raised her eyebrow. “And you’re sure it’s not going to get out of hand?”

“If it does get crazy, we’ve got this under control,” said Phasma, smiling at Rey. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head!” 

“Phas, can you help me with something in the garage real quick?” Hux asked. 

“Sure thing.” 

With Hux and Phasma out of the house, Rey went in the basement to see if there was anything else Kylo needed help with. He was locking the closet door when she tried to sneak up from behind. 

“Boo!” 

Without turning around, Kylo stood there. “Very funny,” he deadpanned.  
“Listen Ben…” 

Kylo turned around and glared at his younger cousin.

“Kylo,” Rey corrected herself. “Listen, I wanted to say that I’m sorry that I got you in trouble when you came home over the summer.” 

“Really?” Kylo asked, arm crossed and suspicious of where Rey was going with this. Neither of them had talked about it since she arrived and he hoped this was something he could just forget about. After all, she was partially to blame for him getting grounded in the first place. 

“Look, I didn’t mean for you to get grounded and all that. I thought I was helping by letting Luke know what was up. You know, he was probably just doing Leia a favor by letting her know that you were coming home early.” 

“Well, it didn’t exactly help, you know?” Kylo scoffed. 

“I know and I’m sorry, really. Can we move past this and just try to be friends like we were over the summer?” 

“Were we even friends then?” 

Rey shrugged. “I mean, it wasn’t so bad having you there.” 

“I guess. I mean, it was good to see Poe after all those years.” 

“And they miss you too. You know, maybe if this goes well, I can ask if it’d be okay for you and your friends to come to New York for Halloween or something. Unless Wisconsin has some super cool Halloween fest going on…” 

“No, I mean, yeah, that’d be cool. I mean…yeah, sounds good.” 

“Cool.” 

 

The Fern Oleander Knights lost their home game to the Franklin Rams 35-20. It was a disappointing loss but tonight was about celebrating like champions at Kylo Ren’s. The drinks were flowing, the music was pumping, and everyone came out to have a good time. 

Rey couldn’t believe how many people came to her cousin’s. Part of her was expecting him to be as big of an emo dork as she already saw him but tonight he was…kind of cool? Surely this couldn’t be the same guy who she beat in arm wrestling, could it? Did anyone really know him? They all couldn’t be here for Kylo…

“Who cares?” Phasma shrugged. “Kylo knows how to throw a good party and that’s that. I mean, other than that we just kind of float on by.” 

Perhaps Phasma was right. Did these people really know Kylo the way his friends and family knew him? Of course not. But he was hospitable to these degenerates. All they wanted was a place to party and Kylo provided the perfect place. Rey walked around the house, looking for her cousin. He was in the living room in a corner, making out with Hux when she found him. She looked around the room to see that just about everyone was paired up. What fresh fuckery was this, she wondered. Quickly, she turned around and went to grab the closest drink she could find. Rey almost slipped on a puddle making her way into the kitchen to grab some punch. She reached for a cup when she felt a hand on top of her bum. She stopped and spun around. 

Behind her was a young man at least a foot taller than her as broad as a doorway, grinning at her and holding a cup. He had two guys a little shorter than him standing behind him, snickering. Rey glared at the creep who had touched her butt. 

“Excuse me miss,” he greeted with a shit-eating smile. “I was wondering if I could get you something?” 

“You can keep your hands off me, you filthy animal,” Rey gritted her teeth, pushing him out of her way. 

She was making her way to the living room but was stopped when he barricaded himself in front of Rey. She tried to stare him down but he wasn’t fazed by Rey’s defensive demeanor. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” he asked her innocently. 

“Just leave me be,” Rey said firmly. 

“Why don’t I show you around?” 

“Get out of my way or else-” 

“Or else what? You’re gonna beat me up?” 

Rey knew he was mocking her. She could kick his ass so hard, he wouldn’t know he had it coming. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were burning with disgust. No. She wasn’t going to fight him. He wasn’t worth her time or energy. 

“Come on, baby,” he walked up to her slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Let me get you a drink at least..” 

“Leave her be, Greg.” 

Rey and Greg turned to see Kylo walking up to the both of them. Greg backed away from Rey as Kylo got up in his face. Meanwhile, Rey stood where she was, her fists still clenched with Phasma and Hux by each of her sides. 

“You need to get out,” said Kylo gravely. 

Greg shook his head in disbelief. “Look man, I’m not bugging your boyfriend, okay?” 

“She’s not interested in you. So you best get the hell out.” 

“Is this some sort of freaky three-way going on with you guys?” Greg gestured at Rey and Hux, their faces unamused. 

“She’s my cousin, you disturbed fuck, and if you don’t get out, I’ll throw you out myself!” 

Greg looked back at his cronies and then at Kylo. The whole room was now quiet, their eyes were watching the two young men. Greg then burst into laughter as Kylo stood there, arms crossed and his face brimming with rage. 

“You’re joking right?” Greg asked. “I mean, god, do you have any idea how much of a freak you are? You’ve got your rich, ex-governor mother, your drunk of a father, and you’re a fucking buzzkill to be around! You and your friends are like some weird ass cult! And what the fuck is up with your boyfriend? You two…you’re just…” 

Kylo couldn’t take another word that was coming out this cretin’s mouth. How fucking dare this jackass drag his parents, his friends, around like that. Kylo was boiling. He was ready to throw something. 

“If it weren’t for your house, no one would be here! You know why? Because you are rich spoiled brat with daddy issues and you also happen to be a-” 

It was the punch that silenced the entire house. Perhaps it was the truth about his life. Perhaps it was all those times he had to grin and bear it when Greg and his cronies would still come to his place after what they did to Hux. All that rage and now it was the punch heard round the house that knocked Greg down once and for all. 

Everything else was a blur after that moment. All Kylo could remember was Greg being taken out of his house by his two cronies. People were cheering for him at one point, at least, he thought they were. Phasma and Rey got everyone out of the house as soon as they could, all while he got carried back up to his room by his sweet General in his pristine Tom Ford. 

When Kylo woke up, Rey and Hux were sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked down at his clothes, still the same clothes he was wearing from before. He looked around his bedroom, wondering how did it all happen so suddenly. He wasn’t even drinking that much to begin with. 

“Oh thank god, you’re alive,” Hux breathed a sigh of relief, kissing Kylo on the lips. “God, do you really have to give me a heart attack? Honestly, no one has good health in my family! Here’s hoping Chelsea blessed me with such…” 

“Guys,” Kylo stopped Hux as he sat up. “What the hell happened down there?” 

“You threw a hell of a punch, that’s what happened,” Rey smiled. “I’m impressed. Clearly you’ve improved since I kicked your ass in arm wrestling last time I came down.” 

“I let you win,” Kylo grumbled. 

“You passed out on the floor after you saw the blood,” Rey continued. “Greg and his cronies were kicked out, Phasma and I told everyone to leave, and Prince Charming,” Rey patted Hux on the arm, “whisked you away here. Phasma’s downstairs sleeping on the sofa.” 

“How’s the house look?” Kylo asked. 

Rey shrugged. “Could be worse. We’ll help clean in the morning before Han and Leia get back.” 

“Thanks.” 

Rey got up from the bed and was about to go back downstairs before she turned at the door. 

“Hey,” said Rey. 

“What?” 

“Thanks for sticking up for me, Kylo.” 

Kylo gave his cousin a small smile as she headed back down the stairs. Hux curled himself next to Kylo, making room on the small bed. Kylo reached an arm out, wrapping it around Hux’s waist, as he kissed his neck. 

“You’re different,” said Hux. 

Kylo lifted his head up, staring at Hux quizzically. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Hux turned to face Kylo, still laying on his side. “I’m starting to think that perhaps I’m not the only one who’s gone all soft now.” 

“Oh shut up! I was just…you know what I was doing.” 

“I know, you defended my name and everyone else’s name. I don’t know of a lot of people who would do that for me and I’m really lucky to be in love with someone like you.” 

Kylo nuzzled his face in Hux neck, trailing sweet kisses up his neck and on his jawline. He stopped at his lips and kissed them tenderly. 

“But dammit,” Hux sighed, “if seeing you finally give Greg what he deserved wasn’t hot, I don’t know what else was.” 

Kylo laughed, kissing his boyfriend feverishly until the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard not to name their high school First Order High School because I figured it'd be too weird especially with this setting and I have no idea where Fern Oleander came from to be honest... 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback as always!  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://www.coopershangover.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!! :) xx


End file.
